Multisoft Racing All-Stars
Multisoft Racing All-Stars is a crossover racing video game and a new addition to the Multisoft All-Stars series. Much like the fighting games in the series, this sees a number of characters from properties owned by Multisoft coming together to compete in a series of kart races. It was developed by Team Nitro, the team responsible for the Superstar racing games and the Cross Serpent series. Gameplay Multisoft Racing All-Stars ''is often comparable to that of Nintendo's ''Mario Kart series. The goal of the game is to place higher in the rankings of a race in order to earn the most points overall at the end of the selection of courses. Depending on the player's placement in races, the player will earn different amounts of Multi Gears, which can be used to purchase new cups, characters, and music tracks in the game's store. This game also features the ability to transform the player's vehicle into a speedboat or a plane, much like in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Regardless of the vehicle's state, racers can perform drifts in order to gain boosts, the longest drift resulting in the longest boost. During races, a total of ten racers are put on a racetrack based off locales from various Multisoft titles and are capable of using a variety of different items in order to get ahead. Items can be obtained from Spheres similar to the likes of those from the Multisoft All-Star fighting games, and a capacity of three can be held. Many of the items are exclusive of this game, though some items from Sega franchises have been introduced while other items have been redesigned to appear to be from certain franchises. The main gimmick of Multisoft Racing All-Stars are the Flash Moves that each character has. In times of desperation, racers may obtain their unique Flash Moves from an Item Box. Flash Moves allow the racer to attack other foes with either a radial attack or a projectile attack at the push of a button as their vehicle is controlled automatically. RacerLand RacerLand can be seen as the main offline campaign for Multisoft Racing All-Stars. Here, the player takes on a number of challenges, earning a different number of Pix depending on the rank they earn after completing a challenge. Pix are used to unlock areas containing certain missions. Depending on the rank of a mission, the player can received Pix: the highest rank, S, offers 5 Pix while the lowest, D, grants you only one. The E rank offers you no Pix at all. Characters Playable Racers Multisoft Racing All-Stars features a total of 50 characters. Of these 50 racers, 25 of them are available by default, 20 must be purchased through the Store with Multi Gears, and 5 can only be unlocked by playing through the RacerLand mode. Default Racers Purchasable Racers Hidden Racers Non-Playable Characters In addition to the 50 playable characters, a number of other characters make other, more minor appearances in the game. Many characters make cameos on the sidelines of certain courses, while others have more relatively-major roles, acting as the flagman for the races or distributing trophies following a Grand Prix. * Special Stage Spencer (Superstar) * Kyu Mai Jin (Delta Cross) * Dr. Uno (Bomb Strike) * Runine (Dimenbeasts) * Messengers (Star Maidens) * Smot (Legend of Mog) * Lana (Love Dungeon) * Chill (Chill the Jester) * Cocobot (Original) Courses Courses are separated into cups, with each cup having five courses. The cups are named after different elements of Multisoft franchises, though this has no bearing on what games are represented by the cups present. There are a total of seven cups in the game. The order of the courses and which cup they are present in only matter for Grand Prix mode, as in other modes any course can be selected in any order. Some courses may change as the race progresses, forcing the racers to transform their vehicle into different states as the situation around the circuit evolves. Monster Cup * Stellar City (Superstar) * MAX Racetrack (Delta Cross) * West Land (Combimon) * Brutal Road (Street Rebel) * Hexagram Course (UGPX: Ultima Grand Prix) Pillo Cup * Dream Road (Legend of Mog) * Festival World (Bomb Strike) * Uniplus Central (Star Maidens) * Slimy Jungle (Superstar) * Tsunami Park (Tidal Racers) Delta Cup * Adrenaline Highway (Delta Cross) * Gosma Course (Cross Serpent) * Spectral Citadel (Realm Souls) * Glass Hill (Blue Remnant) * Primordial Rainforest (Bomb Strike) Celestial Cup * Asteroid Path (Star Maidens) * Arctic Madness (Fenrir) * Varsan Tracks (The Adventures of Saturn) * Yarlinian Skies (Red the Dragon) * Justice Island (Gunner Tribe) Striker Cup * Turla Base (Bomb Strike) * Luminous Parks (Realm Souls) * Groove Train (Step Craze) * Planet 20 Vurwen (Alien Killer) * Evil Castle (Superstar) Virus Cup * Zombie Streets (Mass Infection) * Magic Tunnels (Red the Dragon) * Thunder Valve (StriderForce) * Toy Dream (Combimon) * Hexagon Island (Gunner Tribe) Multi Cup * Eclesian Towers (Aegis) * Oni Headquarters (Codename: Kagehime) * Port Dimension (Dimenbeasts) * Myriad Chaos (Core Holders) * Arcadian Remembrance (Original) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Multisoft Category:Racing Games